


Hero Complex

by idiot_mechanism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Professor Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiot_mechanism/pseuds/idiot_mechanism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is invited to break the last remaining curse Voldemort had put on this world. Everyone thought it would be the final victory, putting a period, marking the end of the war.</p>
<p>Severus Snape begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Complex

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

  
  


“You want me to what?”

“Not me, the Board. I would never _want_ this, Potter.”

 

Harry Potter and Severus Snape were engaged in a fierce argument, both only seconds away from screaming at each other. It wasn’t something new, but the letter Snape had brought to the Grimmauld Place contained a very new, and a very bad idea.

 

“I can’t teach, I’m 18!”

“Don’t you think I’ve already brought that up in the Board meetings? An 18-year-old boy without his N.E.W.T.s.! I’ve mentioned it countless times that you are unqualified for the position.”

“Then why would the Board think that I’d make a great professor? Just because I managed to kill a homicidal megalomaniac, doesn’t mean that I’m able to teach the kids how to do it! What should I tell them? ‘Let your enemy make you into a Horcrux and pretend you died but come back to life.’?”

 

Harry raged on, clearly not liking the notion of him being the center of attention again. Attention of journalists and Wizengamot members wasn’t very pleasant either, but to receive attention from the hormonal students, who tend to… get out of hand easily. No, Harry wasn’t, for once, thrilled to go back to Hogwarts.

 

“I’m sure everyone will be thrilled to have you at the school, Harry.” Remus chided in, as an effort to make the two calm down, but failed miserably.

 

“Unfortunately, I have no say in this, Potter. You’re the only candidate.” Snape said, suddenly looking very tired. “As the Headmaster, I should have found the right person to fill the position, which is rather difficult when there are no applicants. They’re afraid, because everyone knows that the Dark Lord cursed the position. You’ve experienced it firsthand, Potter, of what happened to the former Professors.” Snape said, glancing at Remus. Remus smiled warily, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“I got it off easy. It could have been worse.”

“Exactly. And the rest of the world wants you, Harry Potter, to break that curse.”

“Seems like they’re so eager for me to fulfill their fairy tales. But what if I can’t?” Harry bit his lower lip, irritated.

 

“It will take us at least a year to determine whether you successfully defeated that curse or not. Meanwhile, I will try my best to keep you out of danger, Potter.”

“Yeah, as if that stopped anything from coming at me.” Harry snorted, which earned him a scowl from Snape.

 

“It is already decided. Right now, I’m to inform you of your employment, confirm your approval, and send the news to the Boards. If everything goes as they planned, tomorrow, your recruitment will be on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.”

“Are they going to conveniently ignore the fact that I’ve never applied in the first place? Don’t I get a say in this?” Harry groaned. “It’s my career after all.”

 

“It never occurred to me that you would deem such thing important.” Snape snorted, amused. “You refused to be an Auror or to take up any position the Ministry had offered. What can you do?”

“I don’t know, maybe play some Quidditch?”

 

Snape scowled, just a second from snaring at the boy for his insolence, but Remus wisely stepped in between them.

 

“I’m sure Severus can arrange you to take part in Quidditch and flying lessons, don’t you think? You are one of the best seekers they had in this century, just like you father.”

 

Snape nodded stiffly. If this conversation involved more of Quidditch, or worse, _James Potter,_ he was ready to leave. Harry shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his father. He sighed and ruffled his hair, which started to stick out in more impossible angles.

 

“I don’t know, really. I don’t… want to do anything at all, in fact.” Harry rubbed his eyes. He looked more tired than an 18 year old should be. “All I want is peace. And watching crap telly, drinking cheap whiskey, spending all my day in my bed. Aren’t I allowed to do that after everything I’ve gone through?”

 

He did, Snape thought. Harry deserved some peace and some rest. But Snape also knew that it was his place to firmly hold onto the reality; Harry Potter was the biggest celebrity the Wizarding world had seen in a long time, and every magical eye was on his every move. Worse, not everyone was friendly. It was a big risk, and after all he fought for- Snape wasn’t going to let something threaten Harry’s life ever again. That was the reason he reluctantly accepted the Board’s suggestion; Hogwarts was the safe ground where he could keep an eye out for Harry.

 

“I’m sure I can arrange you some firewhiskey, but not the telly bit. Even so, I’m sure you can make yourself at home at Hogwarts. It is the only place you’ve been really attached to, am I wrong?” Snape tried, letting his guard down very slowly. Harry looked up, with a subtle expression on his face.

 

“No. Just… it’s hard to go back, to… where it happened. You can’t just expect me to have everyday meal in that place where Voldemort died.”

“I did really not need that reminder, Potter.” Snape sighed.

“Sorry. But… yeah, I know I should be moving on.”

“I’m glad you know what to do, Potter. But I also know that it isn’t easy for you, as it is not easy for me as well.”

 

Harry looked blankly at Snape. Snape just admitted that he was having a hard time coping. He was being honest. It was something that Snape never showed willingly, he _never_ exposed his weaknesses; but right now, Snape was trying to- sympathize with him?

 

“Then maybe you can help each other out.” Remus said softly, looking at the both men. “This will be the first time you two will be actually able to talk about some things that you should have started long time ago.”

 

The unsaid phrase, _you should talk about Lily_ , made Snape surprisingly calm but at the same time his chest started to ache.

 

“I would… like your company, Potter, if that is acceptable to you.” Snape cleared his throat.

 

“Sure, I mean, if you’re willing to tolerate me, that is.” Harry smiled sheepishly.

 

“Then I will see you tomorrow morning, at 10, in my office so we could discuss your schedule and lesson plans. Do not be late.” Snape turned to the fireplace, the floo powder ready in his hand. “And you may call me Severus, if you wish. We are colleagues, after all.”

 

Snape flooed back into his office, catching the glimpse of surprised Harry looking into his eyes.

 

It was going to be a long year.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
